Seul
by ilovetowrite932
Summary: Il se sentait tellement seul et abandonné...


Il se sentait tellement seul, tellement abandonné que même au milieu de sa meute il avait l'impression de ne voir, ni d'entendre personne… elle était partie, sa vie était fini. Cela pouvait sembler cliché et un peu exagéré mais ses sentiments, si exacerbés qu'ils aient pu être par le passé avaient atteint une tout autre dimension depuis sa transformation. Et la souffrance n'avait fait qu'empirer.

Parfois il se demandait si ce ne serait pas plus facile de partir, de disparaître. D'oublier tout ce qui était en rapport avec elle, sa maison, la réserve, ses frères, sa famille même. Redémarrer autre part, tout seul au début et puis avec un peu de chance, peut-être avec de nouveaux amis, une nouvelle « famille ». Il ne le ferait pas pourtant… trop d'obligations, trop de souvenirs le retenaient et puis aussi cet infime espoir qu'un jour, peut-être elle lui pardonnerait et reviendrait.

Il l'aimait, là-dessus aucun doute mais en même temps il lui en voulait de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Piètre excuse certes, mais qui expliquait en partie pourquoi il avait commis l'impardonnable en la trompant avec Léa !

_**Début du flashback**_

Léa, son bras droit, son amie d'enfance et surtout la femme qui l'avait ensorcelé le temps d'une nuit magique dans la clairière près de la rivière. Comme tous ceux qui sont passés par là, il vous dira qu'il ne l'a pas cherché, qu'il a été complètement pris par surprise. Une minute ils étaient là, se défaisant de leur apparence de loup, redevenus humains, nus comme au premier jour, puis leurs regards se sont accrochés et là… tout a basculé.

Il a fait le premier pas, non, peut-être elle enfin peu importe, une seconde ils se voient comme pour la première fois et la seconde d'après ils sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément. Pas de malaise, juste une sensation d'être enfin à leur vraie place. Les lèvres glissant le long du cou, les dents mordillant un peu au passage, quelques grognements de plaisir, une main qui glisse… suit le long des côtes, descend jusqu'à la taille, puis la hanche et enfin, enfin qui se referme sur ce dur renflement preuve de son désir pour elle.

_**ELLE**_

Une caresse plus ferme, plus audacieuse et voilà cette main caressant lentement de haut en bas, de haut en bas, exerçant une pression tellement légère, insuffisante pour le conduire à l'extase mais qui le rendait littéralement fou.

_**LUI**_

A son tour, ses mains partent à la découverte de ce corps qu'il avait convoité sans même le savoir. Sa joue, ses lèvres, _oh ses lèvres !_ Elles allaient le rendre fou, son cou, sa poitrine ferme et rebondie et là sa main gauche copiant les gestes de sa compagne glisse vers son intimité et lui donne la plus douce des caresses.

_**EUX**_

Leurs mouvements s'accélèrent ainsi que leur souffle, leur désir inassouvi ressenti comme une souffrance. Sur le sol leurs corps entremêlés roulent l'un sur l'autre, besoin de dominer, de ressentir l'autre toujours plus proche. S'embrassant encore et encore, il glisse finalement ses mains sous ses reins, elle cambre son dos dans un gémissement de plaisir en sentant son sexe ferme et chaud frotter le sien, n'attendant plus qu'une chose la réunion de leurs corps pour enfin relâcher toute cette tension sur le point d'exploser. Il commence un lent va et vient la rendant folle, puis soudain s'enfonce en elle d'un seul coup.

Une pause, un bref instant d'inconfort vite passé et ils reprennent leur dance sensuelle. Toujours plus profondément, toujours plus vite, une main se glisse entre eux et commence à la titiller intimement, et là tout se contracte en cet unique instant où le plaisir est si violent qu'il en devient souffrance, d'abord elle puis lui, ils se laissent complètement aller et crient leur jouissance avec pour seul témoin cette petite clairière.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ces instants volés n'avaient rien changé à leur relation. Ils étaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde et géraient ensemble la meute, mais aucun malaise ne s'était installé entre eux. Comme si l'acte physique, si intense qu'il ait été, leur avait permis d'évacuer tout le stress, toute la tension sexuelle qui s'était installée entre eux à leur insu. Maintenant assouvi, leur désir n'avait plus lieu d'être. Restait uniquement un profond respect, ainsi qu'un sentiment de culpabilité avec lequel ils allaient devoir vivre.

Mais bien sûr, comme rien ne se passait jamais simplement pour lui, quelqu'un (il n'avait jamais su qui) les avait vus et s'était empressé de prévenir Bella. Ainsi, deux mois à peine après avoir enfin conquis le cœur de celle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps, son rêve se brisa.

Oh bien sûr, il essaya de lui parler, de s'excuser mais elle le rejeta et décida de repartir vivre chez sa mère. Le cœur brisé et sa confiance dans les hommes à jamais ébranlée. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir, il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de recoller les morceaux de sa vie et essayer de la reprendre là où il l'avait laissée avant Bella.

Il se sentait tellement, tellement seul…

FIN

N.A. : un petit commentaire, allez à votre bon coeur M'sieurs dames !


End file.
